


Knights in the moonlight

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're out on a campaign and find a lake to bathe in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear for the beta!

Another campaign away from Camelot. Endless woods, endless riding, endlessly setting up camp, only to break it down again in the morning.

Merlin collected the dishes that the knights had just set down where they sat and sighed. They were his friends and yet, they never made it easy for him. 

At least they’d found a lake to camp at and Merlin looked over to where the knights had already discarded their clothes. Elyan was the first one to wade into the water. With another sigh, Merlin started to wash the plates. 

All the while peeking at his friends, looking at those gorgeous bodies, which didn’t make it easier to concentrate on the task at hand. 

“Hey, Merlin! Get finished and come in. The water’s great!” Gwaine shouted over. 

Merlin looked at the pot and spoons. “In a minute!”

When he was finally done, the sun had set but it was still warm, so he went over to the lakeshore to find the knights still swimming and splashing water at each other. So he toed his boots off and scrambled out of his clothes, leaving them in an untidy heap where he stood. He waded into the water, sighing as the cool hit his heated skin. He stopped when he was in to about knee level. 

Just then Percival, who had Elyan in a headlock, turned to look at him. “Hey Mer... _Holy Goddess!_ ” He gaped.

Elyan struggled a bit more before he got a close look at Merlin. He stopped all efforts to free himself and stared at Merlin. 

Gwaine waded over. “Told you. You wouldn’t believe me!” He grinned, very satisfied with himself.

Now Leon came over to see what everyone was staring it. “Fuck,” he muttered.

Merlin never liked being stared at. And having these four gorgeous men stare at a certain part of his anatomy made him blush furiously. It wasn’t his fault that everybody underestimated his size just because he wasn’t all muscle-packed like the others. And he was hardly to blame for the fact that he was just a bit more equipped than anyone he had ever met. 

When nobody said anything, Merlin blushed even more. He knew his prick would react to all the attention, even though all they did was look, and that was embarrassing. 

Then he heard someone else step into the water and he smiled as he felt Arthur’s strong arms around his waist. He relaxed a bit into Arthur’s chest as Arthur put his chin on his shoulder. “I suppose you like what you see, gentlemen.” 

“Hell yeah,” just a throaty breath from Percival and Merlin saw the other knights nod, Gwaine still wearing that smug grin. 

“Close your eyes, love, and only open them again when I tell you to,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s ear. This was one order Merlin gladly complied to. “Just feel,” another whisper, followed by a kiss on his shoulder. 

So he didn’t see that Percival let go of Elyan and only heard as they all moved in. He didn’t see Arthur’s smile, only felt him nod. At what, he didn’t know. His cock was fully hard already and he was shivering slightly. 

He yelped when he felt a large, sword-callused hand around his length. 

“Sssssh, I got you,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin relaxed a bit but a low moan escaped his throat when he felt soft lips around the head of his cock and a hot tongue sliding over the slit. 

And then he felt another hand on his cock, not as big as the first one, a bit softer too, stroking the part of his length that hadn’t vanished into that hot wicked mouth. 

There were additional hands on him, stroking his skin, finding all his sensitive spots, tweaking one of his nipples and Merlin’s head rolled back onto Arthur’s shoulder, his moans echoing across the lake. 

When he felt clever fingers playing with his balls, making their way to his hole, probing slightly, Merlin felt dizzy and light-headed, the sensory overload almost too much. That float-y feeling took over, the only thing grounding him were Arthur’s arms around him and his hard-on against his arse.

It all became too much when that hot mouth swallowed him deeply, the finger in his arse was replaced by more fingers, the lips on his nipple sucked harder and the hand on his abdomen wandered up to torture his other nipple. He was close, so close. 

“Come for me, love, come for me, and me alone,” Arthur’s voice ghosted against his skin and Merlin shook violently as he came. 

He panted and felt himself being lifted and carried back to the shore and laid down gently in the grass. He yelled out when he felt the intrusion. “Arthur!” Arthur pushing into him, Arthur fucking him with quick, knowing strokes, just the right angle to make him hard again, just for Arthur. Only ever for Arthur. 

Merlin knew all the signs, felt that Arthur was close and so was he.

“Look at me, love.” A panted order.

Opening his eyes, Merlin blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light the moon cast over them and the shine of the fire nearby. And then he focussed on the blue of Arthur’s eyes.

“Now,” Arthur whispered and Merlin felt Arthur expanding in him just a little bit more and spilling into him while he went all tense, clamping down on Arthur’s length inside him, shooting his release between their bodies, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s. 

Arthur collapsed over his body, panting into his neck, his breath tickling Merlin’s skin. Then he raised his head to kiss Merlin deeply. 

There was no need for words as Arthur rolled off and wrapped Merlin up in his arms. No matter who was allowed to play with him, Merlin knew he was Arthur’s and Arthur’s alone.


End file.
